


Don't Blame Me

by rhettjmc



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Camboy!Rhett, M/M, Sugar Daddy!Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettjmc/pseuds/rhettjmc
Summary: He clearly had a lot of money and he clearly was willing to spend it on Rhett.How much would he pay for a private show?Rhett didn’t know, but he was dying to find out.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as an [anon prompt](https://rhettjmc.tumblr.com/post/644829502090985472/could-we-get-millionaire-sugardaddylink-and-broke/), now it's becoming a chaptered fic. This chapter was already posted on my tumblr but I added a few extras in for the sake of the plot! 
> 
> There is an age gap between the two, Rhett will be 23 for most of the story and Link will be 35 - if that isn't your thing then don't read on :) 
> 
> A huge thank you to [Harper44](https://harper44.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading and for some of the wonderful ideas coming up in the next few chapters <3
> 
> (As a surprise to literally nobody, this fic is named after the Taylor Swift song Don't Blame Me, as the fic goes on you'll probably see why)

Rhett’s eyes lazily scanned over the chat, recognising the handful of regular viewers in the chat. His hand worked slowly over his cock, waiting until the tips piled up until he took things any further - he had college to pay for, after all. At 22, he probably should have had some sort of life plan by now, not solely reliant on jerking off on the internet to pay for his groceries. 

He shared a dorm with his roommate, Tim. Ever since Tim left for his semester abroad in Europe, Rhett was faced with paying for everything himself - so he started camming for extra money. He was pretty secure in his sexuality, he was fairly sure he was gay and had no issues with other men watching his shows to get off or booking him for a private show. He was comfortable with it, it earned him a few extra dollars and a confidence boost. 

He’d definitely miss it when Tim came back and he couldn’t noisily jerk off for sixty strangers on the internet every night.

The tip notification chimed, **_$200 from Neal69x - Let's speed things up ;)._ **

Rhett blanched momentarily, he had never received a tip higher than $20 before - had they accidentally added another zero? _Shit._ He couldn’t afford to lose a portion of today’s tips to pay for the service charge of refunding the money. 

**_$50 from Neal69x - Another $200 if you taste yourself after._ **

Rhett stifled a moan, his eyes growing darker by the second, fantasies of the anonymous man instantly filling his mind. He clearly had a lot of money and he _clearly_ was willing to spend it on Rhett. 

_How much would he pay for a private show?_

Rhett didn’t know, _but he was dying to find out._

“Mmmh, I like being ordered around, _Neal,'' Rhett_ drawled softly, settling back on his haunches as his fist began jerking faster, tilting the webcam back slightly so his face was also in the frame. It was a bit of a squeeze, given his tall frame, but he made it work - his beard has finally grown in a little fuller, his chest and thighs were tight and toned, his hair flopped over his face softly - he knew he looked good. 

**_$100 from Neal69x - Good. I could get used to that. I like good boys._ **

The fire in the pit of Rhett’s stomach reignited, suddenly forgetting that another 74 people were watching him get off over the words of a faceless rich man. They seemed to like it just as much as Rhett though, his tips slowly crept up as he worked his hand over his leaking cock. The combination of stupid amounts of money and dirty promises had his cock dribbling excitedly over his hand. He whined at the sensation, a little louder than necessary to make sure the mic picked up the slutty noises.

“Maybe you’d like a private show then, _Sir,_ you can boss me around all you like,” Rhett winked, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth like a cheesy porn star, eyeing the webcam as he spoke directly to Neal. 

**_$100 from Neal69x - Send me a DM after baby._ **

Rhett secretly celebrated, his balls tight as he blurred his fist over his cock, desperate to get this over with so he could talk to the _incredibly_ rich man. He’d donated enough to cover Rhett’s rent for the month in the space of ten minutes, he almost came instantly thinking about how much he could earn for a private show. 

Especially if Neal became a regular. 

“Oh _god,_ I’m gonna come,” Rhett moaned, sucking a finger into his mouth and whining, his head thrown back as he came over fist frantically. He milked his cock for a few more moments, almost smirking with pride as he heard the chat pinging like crazy, knowing he’d earned at least another $40 just from coming. 

**_$50 from Neal69x - Don’t forget our deal, sweet thing._ **

Rhett visibly shuddered as he read the message, feeling the tingle all the way down to his toes. He swiped some of the come from his stomach, teasing his fingers over his chest before directing them back into his mouth, sucking obscenely and lapping up every drop from his fingers. 

_“Good enough for you handsome?”_ Rhett offered angelically, refraining himself from flat-out batting his eyelashes.

**_$200 from Neal69x - Perfect. Don’t keep me waiting on my DM._ **

“I’ve got to go now guys, thanks so much for _coming,_ same time tomorrow,” Rhett purred to his audience, thanking the final farewell tippers as he continued to lick his fingers clean. He clicked the _end live_ button, exhaling shakily as he watched his balance go up to $843 - $700 of that being from Neal. 

He clicked over to his recent viewers, scanning the list until he found the user, opening up the DM’s. 

**_[Rhett] hey daddy, you wanted a_ ** **_private show? ;)_ **

**_[Neal69x] I might be interested. Thanks for not_ ** **_keeping me waiting baby._ **

Rhett grabbed the towel resting on his nightstand, swiftly cleaning up the rest of the mess on his hands and belly before pulling his shirt and boxers back on. 

Settling into his bed comfortably, he typed out his response. 

**_[Rhett] i wouldn’t dream of keeping you waiting,_ ** **_you said you liked good boys ;)_ **

It was cheesy and honestly, a poor attempt at flirting, but Rhett figured he was probably a rich, lonely old man - so, who cares? As long as it made him money. 

**_[Neal69x] Mm. What does a private show entail?_ **

**_[Rhett] anything you want it to, Sir ;)_ **

**_[Neal69x] I like the sound of that. How_ ** **_does $2000 for half an hour sound?_ **

Rhett froze, his jaw falling slack as he read the reply. That was how much he usually made in a month and this man was willing to pay that for half an hour?! He wasn’t about to question it. 

**_[Rhett] sounds perfect. when can I book_ ** **_you in?_ **

**_[Neal69x] Tomorrow night? 10pm?_ **

**_[Rhett] can’t wait ;)_ **

**_[Neal69x] How old are you baby?_ **

Faltering for a second, Rhett wondered if he should give away his real age to a stranger on a seedy cam site - but he desperately needed that $2000.

**_[Rhett] i’m 22, it’s my birthday in two weeks_ ** **_if you’re looking for someone_ ** **_to spoil ;)_ **

**_[Neal69x] That can be arranged, if you impress me_ ** **_tomorrow. I’m 35, that bother you?_ **

Rhett almost let out a sigh of relief, at least Neal wasn’t old enough to be his grandpa - being that rich at a fairly young age was undeniably hot. He pictured a tall man, with dark hair in a tight-fitting suit and sleek sports car. He was definitely on board. 

**_[Rhett] doesn’t bother me one bit, Sir. i'm sure_ ** **_you have plenty to teach me._ **

**_[Neal69x] You have no idea ;) See you_ ** **_tomorrow, baby._ **


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2, a day early! 
> 
> Thank you for all of the love so far <3

Rhett had been fidgeting _all_ day - he was undoubtedly nervous. 

Usually, his private shows came easily to him - he’d jack off with another man, personalise it a little with the customer’s name and receive the money - that was the general formula. Most of his usual clients weren’t looking for much, just someone to get off with and a cute boy to moan their name, it was an easy way to make $50. 

But this was different, he was being offered forty-times the usual price to provide a private show - so, surely, his performance had to improve?

Neal obviously had high expectations and Rhett was desperate for the older man to become a regular client, he had a lot to prove tonight. 

By the time 9pm came, Rhett had already done his nightly live session, earning a measly $50 from his regular viewers - with no sight of Neal in the chat. After he ended the show, his limbs were jittery with anticipation for the rest of the night, thankful that he still had another hour to rejuvenate and prepare. After wiping himself clean with an old shirt, Rhett headed to one of the cramped dorm showers, hiding a razor under his towel as he clambered into the cubicle. 

He meticulously scrubbed his body, fantasising about the older man whose complexion would finally be revealed later in the evening. He imagined tight, bulging muscles and perfect teeth, shiny dark hair styled meticulously and an ostentatious background of luxurious furniture. No grey hair, no bald spots or wire glasses like some of the older men he often performed for. He was growing painfully hard at the thought of it - maybe that could be _his_ life one day if Neal kept his generous donations up. 

With an apprehensive hand, Rhett lathered his body wash between his legs, hoisting his leg up to get an easy angle with the razor. He had no idea what Neal preferred, whether he liked a more _natural_ look or a man who was clean-shaven, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. With some difficulty, his gangly legs managed to position in such a way he was able to shave between his cheeks - some men requested that Rhett showed his ass, he had to be prepared for everything. Some people had weird desires, it was easier to cover all bases. 

Detaching the showerhead, he hosed off the stray hairs from his pelvis and gave himself one last rinse over. He flushed in embarrassment as he wrapped a towel around his waist, his erection obvious as the fantasies of his new client still played in his mind. 

Once back in the safety of his locked room, he quickly pulled on a pair of tight, black boxers and an oversized college shirt. He shook his hair out, towel drying it messily as it dried in haphazard curls over his face. He riffled through his drawers for a bottle of lotion and his bottle of lube, he tossed the lube onto his bed for later, before taking the lotion and rubbing it into his chest, arms and legs - he hated the tacky feeling on his skin, but he had been told it made his form look a hell of a lot better on camera. 

As he clambered back onto his bed, wiping his sweaty palms on his bedsheets. the clock read 9:55. He huffed shakily, navigating to the cam site, intent on not keeping Mr Neal waiting. He logged in, checking the webcam, microphone and his hair in the reflection as he entered the private room. 

Thankfully, Neal hadn’t arrived yet, giving Rhett time to sort out his set up. He propped his laptop up on a pile of textbooks and shuffled back to sit against the wall, spreading his legs casually. Under the low light of his desk lamp, he suddenly felt his nerves disintegrating, he was now in business mode.

He knew he was good at this, no matter how much money he was going to get afterwards. 

His laptop chimed, notifying Rhett that his client was entering the room. He swallowed thickly, fluffing his hair quickly as Neal connected, plastering a smirk on his lips and looking at the webcam with hooded eyes. 

“Hey baby,” A thick southern accent drawled through his speakers, strong and confident. 

Rhett frowned internally, noticing that Neal’s portion of the screen was still black, did he not have a webcam? _Surely_ a multi-millionaire had to have a computer with a camera. 

“Hey, you not gonna let me see your face?” Rhett asked, pouting playfully into the webcam. 

“Not today darlin’, maybe next time,” Neal chuckled, the sound of him shifting in his seat awkwardly carried through the screen. 

“Aw, I’ve been imagining seeing your face _all_ day,” Rhett flushed, resting his chin on his palm dreamily. 

“If you’re good for me, then you can see.”

“I’ll be good for you, Sir” Rhett promised, trailing his free hand down to his clothed cock and palming himself careful, incredibly aroused by the confident ( _and still anonymous)_ voice coming from his laptop. 

“You touchin’ yourself, boy?” Neal asked, his voice dangerously low, punctuated with the unmistakable sound of his fly unzipping. 

“Yes Sir, it’s your voice, I _love_ it,” Rhett moaned, keening as he pressed the heel of his hand against his erection. The sound of Neal’s belt clanking to the ground had Rhett groaning lowly, envisioning the tall, dark-haired man that he had concocted in his imagination - expensive, tailored pants around his ankles, large cock hanging heavy between his legs. 

“Get on your knees baby, show me the tight little boxers you got on for me,” Neal ordered, his voice smooth and honeyed. 

Rhett nodded obediently, carefully clambering to his knees as he crawled closer to the webcam, framing his fabric-covered cock on the screen - he hitched his t-shirt up, showing off the tight, black fabric stretched deliciously over his dick. “This okay, _Neal_?” Rhett asked the older man, tracing his fingertips lightly over his balls. 

“Call me Charles,” He replied, his voice a little shakier than it had been before, his arousal evident with every syllable. 

Somehow, knowing that the man behind the screen was called Charles made him _even more_ attractive. He knew he'd be whimpering out the name as he came over his fist later. 

“This okay, _Charles?_ ” Rhett tried again, slowly and subtly thrusting his hips towards the camera. 

“ _Beautiful,_ ” Charles confirmed, his voice catching in his throat. “Now take them off darlin’, and the shirt - nice and quick for me, don’t keep me waiting.” 

Rhett shuffled an inch closer to the camera, tugging the shirt over his head before hooking his thumbs around the tight waistband of his boxers and tugging them down to his knees. His cock throbbed as it bounced against his pelvis, already dribbling shiny precum over his pale skin. Usually, being this exposed to a stranger made Rhett’s stomach churn with embarrassment, but the quiet moan tumbling from Charles’ mouth had him unfazed - he felt _sexy._

“You got somethin’ to get yourself nice and wet for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett replied, reaching out to grab the lube he had tossed onto his bed earlier. 

“Good boy,” Charles purred, waiting for Rhett to get comfortable on his knees again before continuing. “You gonna let me take care of you? Let me tell you how to make yourself feel _real_ good?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett said again, his hands placed obediently on his lap until he was given further instruction. 

“You ever fingered yourself before, baby?” Charles asked, confidence oozing from his tone.

Rhett froze, his face immediately burning red - _this was uncharted territory._ He’d never been brave enough to venture that far and nobody had ever asked him to, he momentarily considered feigning confidence and hoping he could perform well enough that Charles wouldn’t think he was completely inexperienced.

“It’s fine if you haven’t, I’ll talk you through it, I’ll take care of you” Charles assured him, his voice softening.

“I haven't,” Rhett admitted quietly, looking away from the screen sheepishly. 

“You don’t have to do it, it’s okay if you don't want to.”

Rhett’s heart tugged in his chest - none of his private clients had ever cared about what _he_ wanted before. It made him want to do _anything_ the older man wanted him to do, he wanted to trust him.

“I want to do it, _please_ , tell me how” Rhett begged hoarsely, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“There's a good boy” The older man praised, his voice smooth and warm like whiskey despite the mediocre dorm wifi on Rhett’s end.

“Get your fingers nice and slick - the more you use, the easier it is” Charles instructed after a few seconds of silence, followed by the pop of a cap from his side of the screen. Rhett nodded, swallowing the nerves hastily building in his throat, remembering that he was supposed to be pleasing Charles - it was his job. He coated his fingers in the slick lubricant, silently thankful that his hands were no longer shaking so violently.

“That’s it darlin’, settle back against the wall for me, legs open.”

Rhett shuffled backwards, propping himself up against the wall, his confidence suddenly returning with the familiar positioned. He stroked over his cock a few times, bringing himself back to full arousal as he spread his legs, silently grateful that he had decided to shave earlier. He tilted his head back to rest against the wall, showing off the large expanse of his throat and his freckled shoulders, glowing under the low light and the lotion he had applied earlier. 

“So gorgeous, too sexy for your own damn good,” Charles practically purred, his breath catching in his throat as Rhett continued his lazy strokes over his cock. “Start off teasin’ yourself a little, rub over your tight little hole with a couple'a fingers.” 

“Yes Sir,” Rhett breathed, his fingers creeping down to trail underneath his balls, sliding them down until he reached the taut ring of muscle. He moaned thickly at the feeling of his slippery digits rubbing over the unexplored territory. “Feels so good already.” 

“My good boy, so pretty for me,” The older man keened, a quiet slicking sound coming from his microphone, “Try pushing a finger in, slow and careful.” 

Rhett sucked in a breath, his eyes hooded and staring into the webcam as he sunk his ring finger into his ass. He let out a long moan at the sensation, feeling his entrance open hotly around him, drawing him in deeper. 

As he reached the first knuckle, he whined “ _Daddy...”_

“ _Baby_ … Does it feel good? Tell me,” Charles ordered, the quiet sounds of the older man jerking himself reverberated through Rhett’s laptop speakers. 

“Oh! Feels so good,” Rhett cried out, wiggling his finger around to probe deeper, slutty noises tumbling from his mouth as he slowly fucked himself on his finger. “Are you touching yourself, Sir?” 

Charles hummed in affirmation, “Touching my cock watchin’ you fuck yourself on your finger.” 

“Need more” Rhett pleaded, his legs squirming. 

“Greddy little boy, ain'tcha?” Charles teased darkly, the smirk in his voice evident. “You can use another now darlin’, I knew you’d like it.” 

The younger boy slowly removed his finger, tucking his middle finger against his ring finger and bringing them back to his rim. He eyed the webcam, toying messily with his hole as his neck and chest flushed maroon, heat travelling through his core. 

“Stop teasin'” Charles grunted forcefully. 

Rhett grinned coyly, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he had in yesterday’s live show. He pressed his fingers into his wet heat, his back arching away from the wall in pleasure as he indulged in the dull, burning sensation. He was instantly rewarded with a breathy moan from the older man, the low timbre of his voice vibrating through the computer. 

“Fuck yourself on your fingers and let me hear you, I’m gettin’ real close baby,” Charles demanded, his voice wavering as the sound of his slick fist quickened. 

“ _Sir”_ Rhett whined, trying to spread his legs even wider on the mattress, bucking his hips frantically as he bore down on his fingers. He squirmed and whined, letting little moans slip from his throat as he writhed. Pleasure bubbled through his veins, catalysed by the filthy sounds and explicit encouragements coming from Neal and _God,_ would he do _anything_ to see his face right now - his mouth slack with satisfaction, dark eyes burning into Rhett’s form. 

Rhett was snapped from his fantasy as a low growl filled his room, followed by a series of wet pants. “Oh, _fuck!”_ The older man shouted, the creaking of a desk chair filling the gaps between breaths, presumably from Neal writhing through his orgasm. 

Rhett clenched around his fingers, the noises kindling to the fire aflame in his stomach. “Oh, _Sir, please…_ Can I come? _Oh, please_ ” Rhett begged, his fingers stilling at the risk of coming instantly without permission. 

“Not yet baby, just a little longer.” 

“Oh! I can’t. _Please”_ Rhett whined, tears pooling in his eyes as his thighs trembled under the pressure. 

“Okay baby, come for me, come for me _now”_ Charles soothed, his tone soft and slurred. 

With his free hand, Rhett squeezed his cock, bringing himself off expertly as his other fingers sat idle in his ass, keeping him deliciously full. As he teetered on the edge of release, he babbled to the older man, crying out his name as he _finally_ came over his fist and laptop, growling low in his throat. He sat in a daze, listening to Charles murmur that he was _such_ a good boy, his body still trembling from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. 

Before Rhett could say another word, a notification beeped to symbolise that the 30 minutes was over and the stream disconnected instantly. The younger boy groaned in frustration, ripping the dirty towel from earlier off of the floor and wiping himself over quickly - in the few weeks that he had been offering private shows, he had never lost track of time, usually, he was watching the clock in anticipation. 

The chat notification chimed almost instantly, causing Rhett to scramble forward to the laptop and pulling it into his still-naked lap.

 **[Neal69x]: _Tell me where I should send your_** **_money baby, I don’t want this site to take_ ** **_any of it, not after that performance._ **

Rhett grinned, silently cheering that his decision to trust Charles to pay _after_ the show had paid off - this way he would take every single dollar himself. 

**[Rhett]: _my cashapp is @rhettmc ;)_**

**[Rhett]: _thanks daddy._**

**[Neal69x]: _Sending now. I could easily make_** **_this a regular thing if you’re interested._ **

**[Neal69x]: _Perhaps a more full-time agreement?_**

**[Rhett]: definitely _interested, sir. how_** ** _about i give you my number and we can_ ** **_talk about that? ;)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr as always, [rhettjmc](https://rhettjmc.tumblr.com/) :]

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, as always [rhettjmc](https://rhettjmc.tumblr.com/) :]


End file.
